hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Landon Peters
Landon Peters, (b. 11th June 1989), was the son of billionaire Alistair Peters, CEO of P&P International, a leader in Medical Research and Technological Development in the U.K. He was the eldest of three children. He grew up in Surrey with his parents Alistair and Lauren Peters and his siblings, Ayden and Melody. He has always been highly independent and unwilling to rely on his parents' wealth. Immediately upon finishing an Undergraduate Degree in Business, he began his own Start-Up Advertising Company, TRW Advertising Ltd. It is now one of the largest advertising companies in London. He has never been one for relationships, his friends having nicknamed him 'the king of the one night stand'. He has rules for near enough everything, especially his sexual encounters. Things change however, when he meets Aurora Stone at The Kent Mockery, a bar owned by his best friends, Jarrod and Jack. Biography Early Life Landon was born on the 11th June 1989 to Alistair and Lauren Peters. When he was six, his parents had a second child, Melody and then another, Ayden when he was eight. It would later be learnt that Ayden was not, in fact, Alistair's son but actually the result of an affair between Lauren and Thomas Thorpe, Alistair's friend and business partner. University Landon studied Business at University where he developed close friendships with Jarrod Thorpe and Jack Vincent. He had already known Jarrod for some time but they had never been close. Work Upon completing his bachelor degree, Landon began his own start-up advertising company, TRW Advertising. On the day that Landon planned to announce it to his family, he received news of the death of his little sister, Melody. TRW Advertising would go on to become one of the leading Advertising Agencies in the United Kingdom. Physical Appearance Landon is very handsome with greenish grey eyes. His eyes seem to twinkle and are often bright with amusement, the only visible sign of his emotions. He has messy, dark chocolate colouredEnforced Rules, Chapter Two hair that you want to rake your hands through.Broken Rules, Chapter One He tends to mask his facial expressions, making him look a little bit cold and intimidating. He has a deep, rich laugh and his tone is mocking. His voice is low, a deep, rich sound. When he's cross, the only real sign is a tick in his cheek.Enforced Rules, Chapter Four Landon's shoulders are broad with strong, powerful forearms. His shoulders are often held tense. He wears expensive suits, looking every part the Billionaire CEO. Personality & Traits Landon is very controlled in his behaviour. He has rules for every area of his life, from work through to dating and his family. He doesn't like it when different areas of his life cross-over. But when he meets Aurora that gradually changes. He can be a little cold and seemingly arrogant, not letting just anyone see his softer side. He keeps his emotions to himself and is often described as hard to read.Broken Rules, Chapter Three He is a very private person. Landon is very confident, ad quite demanding.Broken Rules, Chapter Five He is very good at reading people,Broken Rules, Chapter Two but he is not very patient. He doesn't give in or accept defeat easily. Likes * He likes making Aurora Stone blush.Enforced Rules, Chapter One * He likes order, choosing to keep his life structured. * Going for a run first thing in the morning.Broken Rules, Chapter Eight * He likes to feel in control.Broken Rules, Chapter Ten * He likes to win. * He used to play piano as a child but hasn't played since the death of his sister, Melody. * He enjoys reading.Enforced Rules, Chapter Two * He likes it when Aurora wears his clothes. * Drinks of choice; bourbon, red wine, cappuccino.Enforced Rules, Chapter Three Habits * Although it doesn't happen often, when he feels anxious, he runs his hand through his hair. Pet Peeves Relationships Landon tends to keep people at a distance, choosing not to share his emotions with others. His Wife Landon met Aurora on the 30th October 2017 at The Kent Mockery. They had a one-night-stand that led to significantly more. Aurora was the first and only woman to make Landon want to break his own rules.Broken Rules, Chapter Four He proposed to her shortly after Christmas, after she nearly died in a Plane Crash and they were married on the 4th March 2018. They have at least one child, a daughter called Melody Grace Peters. His Parents Landon's relationship with his parents is difficult at best. His father, Alistair, is pushing him towards taking over the family business, P & P International even though Landon is already the CEO of one large corporation. His Siblings Landon was especially close to his sister Melody Peters until her untimely death. Her death shook him greatly and left him unwilling to connect emotionally with people. The pair of them used to have piano lessons together and when she died he refused to play again, until he met Aurora Stone. He would later name his daughter, Melody Grace Peters after his sister. He is less close to his half brother, Ayden Peters but only because his relationship with Melody was so particularly close. His Friends Landon has two close friends, who he have been his constant friends since his days in University; Jarrod Thorpe and Jack Vincent. Landon also has a growing friendship with his brother-in-law Andrew Contius. His Colleagues Landon is considered a fair boss at TRW Advertising and his employees always talk highly of him. Appearances The Rules Series Landon and Aurora Stone are the main protagonists of the first three books in this series. Broken Rules In the first book of the series, Landon meets Aurora and they have a one-night-stand. Even though it breaks all of his rules, he is unwilling to leave it at just one night and so they continue seeing each other. Enforced Rules Landon gets cold feet about their relationship after a particularly awful dinner with his parents and they cut off contact for several weeks. When they do reconnect, he invites her to move in with him. Revised Rules Now living together, Landon and Aurora are trying to find their way together. Aurora still hasn't told her parents that they are living together and that causes her mother Michelle to blow up at them both. When Aurora and her father, Lewis, nearly die in a plane crash, Landon rushes to LA to be with her, where he proposes. In the epilogue, Landon and Aurora get married. A Secret Melody Mostly centred around his sister Melody, Landon only makes a handful of appearances but is mentioned frequently. In the epilogue, Landon and Aurora are seen with their daughter Melody Grace Peters at the piano. The History Series This series centres around two of Landon's employees; Andrew Contius and Clarisse Delos and so he plays a heavy role. Repeating History Landon and Aurora play matchmakers, trying to help Andrew Contius reconnect with Clarisse Delos. Landon and Aurora, mostly spend this book in L.A. and dealing with Aurora's injuries after her plane crash. Deleting History Landon and Andrew develop a friendship and Andrew Contius becomes the COO of TRW Advertising. Forging History Landon and Aurora develop their relationships with Andrew and Clarisse (Clara) both professionally and personally. Not only do Andrew and Clara work for Landon but Clara is Aurora's sister. The Intimacy Series This series mostly focuses on Landon's best friend Jarrod Thorpe and his relationship with Tallulah Conway. Damaged Intimacy Landon is mostly busy with Aurora during the first book of this series but he is aware of the fledgeling relationship between Jarrod and Tallulah. They are officially introduced when Landon and Aurora invite them both out for dinner to announce that they are moving in together. Entangled Intimacy Landon and Jarrod argue in this book after an incident between Aurora and Tallulah. Forceful Intimacy Landon and Aurora attend Rick Roderick's trial to show Tallulah their support. They also attend Tallulah and Jarrod's wedding in Italy. Call Me Doctor Landon only shows up in this book when his wife, Aurora and her friend Grace Dolton get into a car accident. References Category:Characters Category:The Stone Family Category:The Peters Family Category:Employee of TRW Advertising Category:P&P International Category:Hanleigh's London